Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk, ook wel bekend als "The Behemoth", is een lid van het Alpha 1 Team. Biografie Vroege leven Dunkan Bulk werd in de Algemene Vergadering toren enkele jaren geleden. Na het ondergaan van training en zijn echte een volledige Hero, werden hij en Jimi Stringer geselecteerd om lid te worden van de Alpha 1 Team, omdat zij voldeden aan de verwachtingen van Preston Stormer. Op een missie, reisden ze naar Almaak V en loste het mysterie van Almaak IV's verdwijning. De Alpha Team later vochten Cornelius Zo en zijn leger van Tiger Mieren, die zich dreigend een stad. Bulk reed een tank, de Schrootmolen, en de oorzaak van de Tiger Mieren om te vluchten. De groep heeft ook gevangen een beruchte ruimte piraat. Bulk namen deel aan de tv-show "Dansen met de Helden", en werd gecombineerd met een vrouw genaamd Tina. Zijn dansmoves veroorzaakte een massale geschreeuw en een aantal blessures. ''Rise of the Rookies'' Onlangs werd de Alpha Team verzonden tegen een overbrenging van C-4000 explosieven die werd aangevallen door XPlode en Rotor te bewaken. Bij Rotor een verlaten William Furno bedreigd, Bulk bood hem alleen maar helpen om aan de slag afgewezen. Bij het Rotor ontsnapte, Bulk terug naar de Assemblee Tower. Bulk en het Alpha Team akkoord gegaan met een radio-interview met Hero Factory FM, waar Mak Megahertz om hen gesproken over hun strijd met Cornelius Zo en gaf hem een kort verhaal over van het evenement, alvorens te worden afgeblazen naar een andere missie. Kort na de missie met Rotor, Bulk en Stringer werden naar het schoonmaken van de verwoestingen veroorzaakt door de XPlode en Rotor op een Explosieven Plant op Lemus 2. Kort daarna, met het Call Center een oproep op hun hot-line en Nathaniel Zib gestuurd Bulk en Stringer aan Penitentiary 1331, een gevangenis te verdedigen in aanbouw op Tantalus 5, van de henchbot Corroder. Tijdens de slag, Corroder liet een belasting van metalen balken op Mark Surge, die gekomen waren als versterking, maar Bulk duwde hem uit de weg en nam de klap voor de Rookie Hero. Bulk werd later gevangen onder het puin tot de schurk was gevlucht en de Helden konden graven hem uit met een Levitatie Unit. Op een missie om Mekron City, werd Preston Stormer aangevallen door Meltdown en werd geraakt met giftige de schurk van slib. Bij terugkeer in Hero Factory, Zib gediagnosticeerd dat het slib kleine nanobots die zouden kunnen kapen van een robot systemen bevatte. Kort na deze, Stormer ging woest en klom boven controlecentrum aan de Opleidingen sferen. Bulk, Stringer en Furno volgde hem. In een confrontatie de top van de bol, Stormer gooide Bulk van de rand. Furno sprong naar beneden met een touw en greep hem, maar de senior held was te zwaar en gleed. Stringer, maar sprong te hulp en trok Bulk tot een richel en laat Stormer weg te komen. Bulk dan bij de missie om een tegengif voor de nanobots te halen, terwijl Furno liep in Makuhero City naar Stormer op te halen. Bulk en zijn metgezellen reisden naar Maan Tratix, waarna ze werden meteen aangevallen door een Tratix Reptiel. Bulk en Stringer gehouden het dier afgeleid terwijl Natalie Breez vond het noodzakelijk ingrediënt, alleen voor het schepsel om zich te concentreren op haar, en bijna verslinden Surge. Gelukkig, Breez gebruikte haar vermogen om te communiceren met de natuur om het beest weg te jagen, en Bulk de groep terug naar Hero Factory in triomf. Het tegengif werd vervolgens toegediend aan Stormer, die vervolgens werd genezen. De Alpha Team werd later verzonden naar New Stellac City naar een mysterieuze meteoor staking te onderzoeken. Nadat ze aankwamen op de site, Thunder en Corroder klom uit de krater en deed de strijd met hen. Zib de groentjes verzonden als back-up, hoewel XPlode en Meltdown kwamen op hetzelfde moment als zij. Von Nebula verscheen toen in de lucht. Hij creëerde een zwart gat met zijn Zwarte Gat Orb Personeel dat opgezogen van de Heldenwapens, waaronder Bulk's Metalen Gebied Shooter. Stormer en Furno sprong in het zwarte gat ten strijde Von Nebula, waardoor Bulk en de anderen om de schurken te vangen. De Helden gebruikt Particle Scheidingstekens om de boeven 'aanvallen te ontwijken en verbijsterd hen. Bulk en Stringer sloeg een zware metalen staaf om de schurken, die ze gevangen. Kort daarna, Stormer en Furno ontsnapte het zwarte gat, nadat versloeg Von Nebula, en het team keerde terug naar Hero Factory in triomf. Uiteindelijk werd Bulk gezien de upgrade naar 2.0 vorm wanneer het proces werd beschouwd als geperfectioneerd. ''Wilde Planeet'' Bulk, samen met andere leden van het Alpha Team, kreeg een noodoproep van Aldous Witch op de jungle planeet van Quatros. Een rapport van Rookie held Rocka, echter aangegeven dat de planeet was instabiel geworden en dat alle wilde dieren zou alles aan te vallen in zicht. In een poging zich aan te passen aan de omgeving, werd de Alpha Team krijgt een upgrade naar nieuwe dieren harnas, met Bulk het verkrijgen van de kenmerken van een wolf. Aankomst op Quatros, de Helden ontdekt dat professor Witch was veranderd in een tiran bekend als Witch Doctor na blootstelling aan de Quaza van een mysterieuze schedel. De Helden kwam in oppositie met de plaatselijke fauna en begon ze te vechten. Vaardigheden en eigenschappen Dunkan Bulk wordt beschouwd als een van de sterkste Hero Factory de actieve Helden, een eigenschap die maakt voor zijn lage intelligentie. Bulk is altijd klaar voor een missie, en geniet van vechten voor de Hero Factory ongeveer net zo veel als hij de eigenlijke gevechten zelf geniet. Na de upgrade naar 3.0 status, Bulk heeft nu wolf-achtige bevoegdheden, zoals verbeterde snelheid, om beter aan te passen aan de nieuwe jungle-omgeving. Toen Makuhero City werd overspoeld door een leger van hersenen gecontroleerde wezens, Bulk gevochten in de straten met zijn teamgenoten Rocka, Stormer, Furno, Evo en Breez. De Alpha 1 team vond het moeilijk om de hersenen te verslaan totdat Bulk sloeg een brein uit een Bruizer. Na dat de helden begon te winnen, totdat een Dragon Bolt verscheen en viel de helden. Toen de Hero Factory werd geschonden, Bulk hielp zijn team vechten leeg robots totdat ze werden uitgeschakeld door Surge. Verschijning Dunkan Bulk had aanvankelijk zilver en zwart harnas, terwijl zijn ogen en Held Kern waren gekleurd doorzichtig oranje. In Bulk's 3.0 vorm, behoudt hij zijn zilver en zwart harnas, evenals zijn oranje ogen en Held Kern. Zijn helm lijkt nu dat van een wolf, als symbool van zijn nieuwe vaardigheden. Wapens Bulk was oorspronkelijk bewapend met een metalen bol Shooter. Hij is ook gekend om een jetpack te gebruiken op bepaalde missies. Bulk draagt op dit moment een paar Pols gemonteerde bladen, die in staat zijn te snijden via bijna elk materiaal. Instellingen opgeven Dunkan Bulk werd uitgebracht als een van de Hero Factory bus zet in de zomer 2010. Zijn product nummer was 7168, en de set bevat 17 stuks. Daarnaast werd Dunkan Bulk uitgebracht in een reeks getiteld "Bulk en Vapor", die een schurk treffend bekend als Vapor inbegrepen. Deze set van productnummer was 7179 en bevatte 89 delen 21 die werden gebruikt bij de constructie van Bulk. De Dunkan Bulk die in deze set was bijna identiek aan de originele Dunkan Bulk set, met uitzondering van de toevoeging van een jetpack, de luchtwegen, en de supersonische knal Stringer het wapen op zijn rechter arm. Dit is niet Stringer het wapen in het verhaal, echter. Bulk's nieuwste vorm werd uitgebracht in de zomer 2011 als een van de zes bus sets in die golf. De set werd verkocht onder de naam "Bulk 3.0" (in samenhang met de andere "3.0" sets in de golf). Zijn product nummer was 2182 en bevatte 30 stuks, waaronder een doorschijnende groene pantser stuk bedrukt met de naam "Bulk 3.0" en een wolf patroon. Zijn onderdelen kan worden gecombineerd met Furno 3.0 tot een combiner model te maken, en een code die onder zijn bus deksel zou kunnen worden ingevoerd op HeroFactory.LEGO.nl als onderdeel van de HeroPad functie. Weetjes *Dunkan Bulk werd geuit door Christopher B. Duncan in Rise of the Rookies en Wilde Planeet.